


meeting someone new

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: while koushi waits for iwaizumi and oikawa to finish making out in a bedroom at a party, he meets someone unlike anyone he's ever met before.





	meeting someone new

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **farmjew said:** Tendou/Suga "Are you flirting with me?"  
> 
> 
> this was actually rly fun to write mostly bc there was some hella good dialogue cause suga is a damn savage. also theres platonic oisuga in this cause they are bffs and no one can convince me otherwise. hope you enjoy! 

Koushi sighed as he leaned against the wall, a red cup filled with shitty beer in his hand and music pulsing so loud it gave him a headache. Taking a sip from said shitty beer, the college first year vaguely wondered how long it would take for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to finish fooling around in the upstairs bedroom so they could take him home. Koushi was really starting to wonder why he agreed to let Oikawa drag him here. The setter had simply _insisted_ that he come with to the party so he could “meet someone new, Kou-chan!” though all he was really doing was waiting for OIkawa to finish snogging his boyfriend. As he stared off into space, briefly wondering if perhaps Oikawa and Iwaizumi fell asleep upstairs because for God’s sake, it was getting close to an hour since Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi upstairs by the arm, Koushi failed to notice a tall and lanky figure sidle up next to him. 

“Gee,” the figure hummed, startling out of Koushi’s far too curious thoughts about the relations between his best friend and his boyfriend. “Looks like someone’s not havin’ a great time,” the voice purred, drawing Koushi’s attention away from the space he was staring into.

Koushi quirked a brow and peered up at the man who stood before him, taking in the site of his smirking, cat-like mouth and wild, cherry red hair. “Well,” he began, “it’s not exactly fun waiting around for your best friend to stop getting plowed by his boyfriend in the upstairs bedroom so they can take you home,” Koushi explained, taking another sip from his cup.

The stranger hummed, “well that’s a shame, because a pretty face like yours shouldn’t be looking so upset.” The other man smirked and leaned against the wall, facing Koushi with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

Koushi managed to control the blush that threatened to spring to his cheeks and only returned the smirk his new acquaintance was giving him, “oh yeah?” He asked, turning to face the other man a little bit more.

“Yeah,” he smirked, “I bet you have quite the beautiful smile, I’d love to see it,” he crooned. Koushi let out a little laugh and raised a single brow.

“Are you flirting with me?” He asked, smiling coyly as he took another sip of his drink.

“Maaaybe,” the redhead puured.

Koushi hummed in thought, “well, while I’m certainly not complaining, it is rather improper to show interest in someone without asking their name first, don’t you think?”

The stranger blinked, a little surprised by Koushi’s question, but quickly regained the smirk to his face. “I suppose,” he agreed, “name’s Tendou Satori, first year bio,” he introduced. Koushi smiled softly.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone just calls me Suga,” he told him.

Tendou smirked, “Suga, huh? Sounds like sugar, bet you’re sweeter than that though,” he theorized, leaning in until his face was only a few inches away from Koushi’s. 

“Oof, being compared to sugar, as if I haven’t heard that one before,” Koushi quipped, still smirking himself. 

“Sorry,” Tendou laughed, “couldn’t help it,” he admitted, Koushi only smiled up at him.

\--

Approximately half an hour later, Koushi found himself sitting close to Tendou on the couch, considerably more drunk than he was when he first met Tendou, but to be fair, the redhead was just about as drunk as he was now. Koushi had learned a lot of things about Tendou since he started talking to him, learned that he played on their school’s volleyball team, used to play on a powerhouse school’s team when he was in high school, and also that he liked to sing song _a lot_ of his words. While there was no denying that Tendou was certainly different from many of the guys Koushi had met since starting college, there was no doubt that Koushi was feeling sort of drawn to him. That feeling was only amplified as Koushi found himself being physically drawn closer to Tendou as well, until his face was mere centimeters from the redhead’s.

Tendou’s words began to die out as their lips brushed and quickly engaged, both setting their beers down in favor to grab onto one another. Koushi buried his fingers into Tendou’s fiery red hair, feeling how surprisingly soft it was underneath his fingertips. He gasped when Tendou’s long and almost boney fingers curled around his hips, pressing into the skin as they slipped just under the hem of Koushi’s shirt.

Tendou’s mouth tasted like beer, but to be fair, Koushi’s probably did too. The kiss was hot and heavy, spurred on by the alcohol muddling their systems and making their thoughts hazy. The pair broke away for a split second to swallow in a breath before engaging again in the very messy, very drunk kiss. It wasn’t until Koushi heard a very familiar gasp that they pulled away and looked up. 

Standing before them was none other than Oikawa, his caramel colored hair completely mussed up and his, no wait, _Iwaizumi’s clothes,_ all bedraggled. There was a smug look plastered onto Oikawa’s face and Koushi heaved a sigh, knowing what Oikawa was about to say.

“See, Iwa-chan! I told you he’d meet someone!” Oikawa exclaimed, smirking at the man next to him who just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, unlike you, I’m not going to go off and fool around with my someone for an hour and a half, leaving my best friend all alone,” Koushi pointed out, raising a brow with a playful little smirk on his lips. 

Oikawa gasped, wounded, “Iwa-chan! Kou-chan is saying hurtful things,” he whined, turning to look at Iwaizumi who only looked at Oikawa with a ‘really?’ kind of look.

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Iwaizumi pointed out, earning a pout from the setter.

“I can’t believe this, first my best friend is being mean to me, and now my boyfriend?” Oikawa looked away dramatically, “there truly is no one else on this planet who has it worse than I do,” the brunette complained. Iwaizumi scoffed and grabbed Oikawa by the hand.

“Come on, let’s go and leave Suga alone with his new friend,” Iwaizumi huffed, starting to tug Oikawa away before stopping to glance at Koushi, “do you need a ride back, Suga?” He asked, glancing between him and Tendou who was watching the scene unfold with his on look of amusement.

Koushi looked over at Tendou and smiled before looking back to Iwaizumi, “no, I think I’ll be alright, I’ll see you back at the dorm, okay Tooru?” Koushi asked, looking to his roommate who was still pouting. 

“Okay,” he huffed before thrusting a finger towards him, “but you better be back by two A.M, if you aren’t, I will personally come and drag you back to the dorm myself where you will proceed to sit up and tell me everything,” Oikawa threatened, looking as serious as he could considering the level of tipsy that he himself was.

Koushi laughed and saluted his friend, “aye, aye, captain,” he replied. He started to laugh more when Iwaizumi finally dragged Oikawa off who was yelling to Koushi to make sure he ‘used protection.’ Once the couple had gone, Koushi turned to look at Tendou, smiling apologetically. “Sorry about that, he’s very ah, protective.” Koushi apologized, Tendou only laughed and waved a hand.

“No worries,” he hummed, “I didn’t know you were friends since Oikawa Tooru,” he observed.

“Yep!” Koushi confirmed, “we’ve been friends since our third year in high school, plus we’re roommates,” he explained, leaning his side against the backrest of the couch. Tendou hummed again, a little smirk returning to his face.

“So...about the use of protection...do you think we’ll be needing any tonight?” He asked, that mischievous twinkle that Koushi saw earlier returning to his eyes.

Koushi smirked, “we will be if you want us to get anywhere tonight,” he told him, placing a finger on his chest and drawing it towards just a little bit. Tendou shivered and towered over Koushi a little bit, his own fingers coming up to rest against Koushi’s cheek.

“So there’s a chance of us getting somewhere then?” He asked, his voice getting low and sultry.

“Perhaps…” Koushi hummed, leaning up to kiss the redhead hotly again, sliding his tongue past Tendou’s lips into his mouth. Tendou moaned and slid his tongue against Koushi’s, his hands coming down to cup Koushi’s ass just a little bit. Koushi gasped and shivered, moving against Tendou a little bit until he was in his lap. When the two parted, they were both gasping and staring into each other’s eyes.

“Wanna head back to my dorm?” Tendou asked, panting a bit, “my roommate isn’t there.” Koushi only nodded quickly and got off of Tendou’s lap so they could make their way out of the party and head back to the dorms. As they trotted back, hand in hand, Koushi couldn’t help but feel a little thrum of excitement stirring in his chest. It had been awhile since he’d really been with anyone, at least since high school, and even then nothing exciting ever happened because he was just a high school student. But this, this was exhilarating and what more, was that Koushi actually really liked Tendou. Once they entered the dorm and closed the door, Koushi smiled up at Tendou and kissed him hotly again, their hands wandering all over one another. His heart stuttered and a smile broke across his lips.

He couldn’t wait to tell Oikawa about this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly need to write some platonic oisuga cause that is my SHIT man. also tensuga is such an interesting pairing it was cool exploring their characters together.
> 
> anyways, prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
